mymusicfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Eurythmics
Singles:When Tomorrow Comes (1986) Die Eurythmics sind ein britisches Pop-Duo, das weltweit 80 Millionen Tonträger verkaufte. sind ein britisches Synthpop-Duo, bestehend aus Annie Lennox und David A. Stewart. Stewart und Lennox waren anfangs privat liiert und gründeten 1981 die Eurythmics, nachdem sie zuvor schon in den Bands The Catch und The Tourists gespielt und gesungen hatten. Ihr Debütalbum In the Garden, das Stücke mit Mitgliedern von Can, DAF (Deutsch-Amerikanische Freundschaft) und Blondie enthielt, kam bei Kritikern gut an, verkaufte sich aber nur mäßig. Das zweite Album Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) (1983) wurde – besonders aufgrund des Titelsongs – ein großer kommerzieller Erfolg. In den USA wurde Sweet Dreams ein Nummer-Eins-Hit, in Deutschland belegte der Song Platz vier der Single-Hitparade. Stilbildend war dabei der surrealistisch angehauchte Videoclip. 1983 wurde Touch veröffentlicht, die Singles Right By Your Side, Here Comes The Rain Again und Who's That Girl setzten den Anfangserfolg fort. 1984 lieferten die Eurythmics den Soundtrack zu Michael Radfords Filmadaption von George Orwells 1984. Das als Single ausgekoppelte Sexcrime (Nineteen Eighty Four) stieg in den deutschen Single-Charts bis auf Platz drei. Stewart bezeichnete 2002 die Arbeit als das „beste Werk der Eurythmics“, aber der Regisseur war nicht so begeistert: Der Film verwendet lediglich zwei Stücke aus der Eurythmics-Musik im Abspann. Das fünfte Album, Be Yourself Tonight (1985), enthält Duette mit Aretha Franklin (Sisters Are Doin' It For Themselves), Elvis Costello (Adrian) und Stevie Wonder, der Harmonika im Song There Must Be an Angel (Playing with My Heart) spielte und den Eurythmics zu ihrem ersten Nummer-1-Single-Hit in Großbritannien (mit)verhalf. Revenge (1986) erreichte als Folgealbum nicht die Bekanntheit seines Vorgängers, enthielt aber mit Thorn in my Side (Platz 5 in Großbritannien) den für lange Zeit letzten Single-Top-Ten-Hit des Duos in einer der „großen“ Single-Hitparaden. 1987 erschien das umstrittenste Album Savage, das fast ausschließlich mit Synthesizern eingespielt wurde und den Zeitgeist nicht traf. Im Anschluss betätigte sich Stewart als Produzent u.a. für Tom Petty und Bob Dylan, während Lennox eine Schauspielkarriere verfolgte. 1989 erschien We Too Are One, das in Großbritannien Platz 1 der Charts belegte, sonst aber weniger erfolgreich war. Das Duo erklärte daraufhin die Zusammenarbeit für „vorerst beendet“. 1992 veröffentlichte Lennox mit Diva ihr erstes Soloalbum, das von Kritik und Publikum gleichermaßen gelobt wurde. Stewart schrieb einige Soundtracks (u. a. Lily was here mit Candy Dulfer am Saxophon) und gründete die Spiritual Cowboys, mit denen er zwei Alben veröffentlichte. (vgl. Solokarrieren von Lennox und Stewart) Nach zehnjähriger Pause fanden die beiden 1999 für das Album 'Peace' wieder zusammen. Die Gewinne der anschließenden Tour ('Peacetour') spendeten sie Greenpeace und Amnesty International. Das Album und die Single I saved the World today verkauften sich gut. Lennox und Stewart gingen ab 2000 künstlerisch wieder getrennte Wege. Im November 2005 veröffentlichten sie dann mit Ultimate Collection eine zweite Zusammenstellung ihrer Hits. Diese enthält neben Hits zwei neue Titel, darunter die Singleauskopplung I've Got A Life, die mehrere Wochen Platz 1 der US-Billboard Dance Charts wurde und es aufgrund dessen auch in viele europäische Clubcharts schafft. Gleichzeitig erschien ihr gesamter Katalog in verbesserter Tonqualität und mit zusätzlichen, zum Teil unveröffentlichten Stücken. Kategorie:Popband Kategorie:Interpret